


Adrenaline Ride

by Antigrav_a_La_Carte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, it will all get better from here, very loose biker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigrav_a_La_Carte/pseuds/Antigrav_a_La_Carte
Summary: Colress wants to take a hop on Ghetsis' bike.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia
Kudos: 22





	Adrenaline Ride

Ghetsis’ hand makes impact against the brick wall behind Colress, mere inches from his cheek. Colress’ eyes dart quickly, and if there was any moment of flinching or recoiling from Ghetsis that passed in an instant. His eyes flash right back, meeting fierce eyes of incarnadine and a wicked smile to match. Back again to that arm, trailing the Hydreigon tattoo, three trailing heads so close to the wrist and the greater body of the beast trailing all the way. 

For most, this sight would be intimidating, a Deerling-caught-in-the-headlights type of moment. The sky was vibrant orange with a setting sun to complete the picture. All around Colress, other than the hulking figure with the Hydreigon tattoo, not much as far as the eye can see. Two motorcycles standing side by side right outside the alleyway. Perhaps occasionally a few souls walking by, not paying much notice. The alley is like a shadow in contrast to the light of the setting sun. Only the most curious would dare look at the direction of these two if one cared to, or heard a sound out of. 

A true Deerling-caught-in-the-headlights moment.

But Colress was not to be intimidated by such things. Okay, perhaps just a teensy bit. That was all part of the fun, after all. A large dangling carrot in front of his face. He wasn’t intimidated by this moment. Let alone this figure leaning in, hovering over him. Moving in for just a moment before reeling back ever so slowly. Method to madness. 

This was restraint. Painful restraint. Masterful restraint. _I could kiss him right here and now but I’d rather he beg for it._

If Colress was making a sound of whining he was not aware of it. He makes an occasional huff to follow it but he doesn’t want to just reach up and hold on and never let go. He knew the game, and like hell would he succumb right now. That just ruins the fun. He didn’t have as much polish in the restraint department and damn was it frustrating to just be waiting for what he’s been craving all day. That smile was just the cherry on top.

“G-Ghetsis, c’mon.”

Ghetsis let out of a soft chuckle, a slight purr from his throat. “Hm.”

“ _C’mon…_ ” Colress has to just his eyes, to inhibit the temptation in front of him. 

“C’mon what?” He didn’t have to see that smug look on Ghetsis’ face to know that’s exactly the face being presented in front of him. The one fist Colress has pressed against the alley wall trembles with anticipation. Colress in seconds can feel Ghetsis’ warm breath upon him. The bastard. “Gots to be more specific here, Colress.”

“You know what I want…” Colress whispers, partially opening his eyes. His eyelashes flutter as he opens them just a little and he could swear he could see that tattooed arm jerk with a shiver. Colress' mouth twitched into a smug smile, always delighted at even the slightest break of that restraint.

Ghetsis, of course, was not about to be undone so easily. That would just be insulting. He leaned close, his green hair like a veil near Colress' flushed face. So only Colress could see that smile, in all its primal form. Colress straightened his back and looked away, flustered by the gesture. Arceus, why-

Ghetsis' fingers trace at his jawline. Colress meekly makes eye contact with his lover.

Ghetsis is swift with his movement, leaning forward and locking his lips with Colress' without missing. There is a noise of glee out of Colress, leaning forward just a smidgen. Ghetsis' hand slides from Colress' jaw and finds a handful of shirt to replace it with, jerking the other man forward almost that he was on tiptoe just to keep balance. What followed could only be described as a battle of wits, Ghetsis' fighting to plunge his tongue into Colress' mouth. Colress doesn't back down, his hands moving to grip whatever of Ghetsis he can. Jacket, shirt, anything. A kiss like this, so rough? All Colress could ask for.

But it was only just the beginning. After all, kissing roughly in an alleyway? How tame. At last, Colress lost the battle against Ghetsis' tongue and he could taste his man, his senses reeling in just how comforting, how exciting, _how wonderful…_

How hot he felt now, Colress wishes he had thrown his jacket aside beforehand, perhaps leaving it like a clue near the end of the alley. Give just a little incentive to make someone stare. Colress let out a soft moan just thinking about, with Ghetsis' rough kiss only adding to it. He pressed close, feeling his arousal begin to form. 

Much to Colress' dismay, Ghetsis broke the kiss. Ghetsis chuckled at the soft whine that followed and pressed his face close to Colress' neck. Colress sighs deeply with what followed after: a soft, tediously slow trail of kisses up and down the neck. Colress arched his head back, relishing in the sensation. 

Ghetsis’ teeth at his neck snapped him back to reality, body hiccuping with further pleasure. Hands clenched to fists and hitting the wall beside his head, with the back following right after. Oh, the amount of restraint Colress himself has to put on himself to not just mewl at the attention, the sensation. 

But he could build enough restraint to move just one hand, ever so methodically to Ghetsis’ crotch. Brush of the fingers just right there. Ghetsis’ breath hitches and those teeth sink in just a little bit. Colress has to arch himself back just a little, but there his hand stays. 

_Gotcha!_ He laughs just a little breathily. On a more idle day, he would be willing to draw this out even further, taste just a little, let his knees dig into the rough alley ground in worship. 

But today was not that day. The day had gone on far too long for Colress’ liking; he knew exactly what he wanted. His fingers tap at Ghetsis’ crotch like a piano, Ghetsis’ breath ragged in turn. Up his fingertips go, past the belt and the tight leather jeans to bare skin. Ghetsis shivers as Colress finds himself fumbling.. Damn belt…

Ghetsis is still at his neck, leaving marks where he can-- _beautiful reminders_ \--and Colress makes swift albeit clumsy work of the belt until at last his hand has little more freedom, the prize before him. Colress returns to his one handed technique, brushing past the groin before gliding those fingers in light taps before at last _at last_ grabbing at Ghetsis’ cock.

He’s rewarded with teeth digging into the nape of his neck, the abrupt hands that slam him back into the wall. Those hands lift up his shirt and stroke around his chest before settling to dig into his bare hips. Colress keens in delight while Ghetsis grumbles to avoid making a sound, an uproar of feeling. His eyes dart down the alley, wondering what souls heard them. Passerbys come and go in an instant. Colress’ palm kept a soft grip of Ghetsis, the man pulling back just a bit shakily. It didn't take long to realize that there was bleeding. _Gods…_

 _Exactly what I needed._ Colress’ legs squeeze together. He doesn’t let go of the aching member in his hands and the feeling of it is just everything. The familiar traces of veins, the occasional pulse running through, hot like an iron bar. He’s almost hardwired to just go for it right now but it just wasn’t time yet. His hand begins to move and it is Ghetsis’ turn to get this vulnerable. 

“You like this, you brute?” Colress whispers, humming. He knows what riles Ghetsis up pretty quickly, precise with his strokes all the way to the tip of the head. Ghetsis grits his teeth and holds tight to Colress. A curse under Ghetsis’ breath is enough to satisfy as an answer. A thumb stroke of the head earns Colress a groan and some smug satisfaction. “Careful now, we mustn't make a noise, _remember?_ "

"You have no idea-" Colress strokes circles around the head. "-- _no fucking idea_ of what you are doing to me, what you do to me…" Ghetsis hissed.

"Ohh, thought I saw someone just now…" When Ghetsis' cock brushed against his still clothed crotch, Colress' breath hitched. He is too shaky to lean more up at Ghetsis, voice equally so. "Y-you know how much I love this cock of yours, in my hand right now? I have been thinking of this all day…thinking of you..."

When Ghetsis chokes out a moan, Colress continues. “What I’ve wanted to do with you…” He makes quick work with what’s in front of him. 

Pre began to leak from Ghetsis' dick, onto Colress' fingers. "Perhaps...hop on your bike, if you will…"

He couldn't help but chuckle. How terribly corny.

The sensation of pulse jolting through Ghetsis’ dick told otherwise. 

Ghetsis at last, found some control, taking hold of Colress' hands, albeit shakily until they were gone. "I-I honestly should just take you with your face pressed against the wall with the way you're messing with me." 

Colress mewled. Ghetsis is back at his neck, where colors bloomed from his previous bite. 

"Maybe I shouldn't even put it in you, eh? You think you _deserve_ that, do you?" Ghetsis growls, moving up from the neck so briefly to trace his lips over the shell of Colress' ear. Colress bites his lip, cock straining in his pants. "Maybe I should just make a _mess_ of you, not even letting you undress. Imagine coming back to the gang like that, all messy and I'll bet you'll still want more, you _slut._ "

"Oh _please-_ " Colress had less qualms, less training in quiet, the word _please_ coming out in such a high squeak. "I-"

Ghetsis' experienced hands get Colress' pants sliding off his hips soon enough, before Colress couldn't realize that his hands were free. "Or perhaps I should shove you to the ground and have you _choke_ on my cock. And you'd better swallow every last drop."

"G-Ghetsis…"

"Or I could just…" Ghetsis' grip has a lot more pressure and grip versus Colress' tenderness and finesse, but Colress wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

"I-Iwantitinmeplease."

" _Hm_ , what was that? Couldn't quite hear that there…" Ghetsis tugs at him. Colress' toes curl in his boots.

"Inside. You. _I need it."_

 _"Beg_ then, beg for me." Ghetsis presses his cock against Colress', in such a way to press close to his groin and thigh, precome still oozing in little bits. That veiny monster twitched against Colress, which in turn made Colress rock restlessly against him. So close in sight what he really wanted but with every moment that Colress' pleas went ignored, the man grew feverish with desperation. 

_"O-oh please-!”_ Colress stutters out. “I’mreadysoready.” 

_“Oh?”_

_“I’vepreparedmyselfI’vewantedthisallday.”_

Ghetsis merely chuckles. 

“It’sjustnotthesameIneedyou!” Colress’ hands shake. Where to put them. He doesn’t want to grab just yet. His left hand reaches to touch himself but Ghetsis slaps it all away, grabbing his wrist even. 

“Don’t touch, unless you want me to leave you high and dry. I just might.” 

“ _Please no._ ” Colress yelps. A tense silence follows as footsteps clamored from the outside of the alleyway, but not so much towards its entrance. Perhaps there was a group of chatterers nearby, maybe a street performer strolling. Colress doesn’t have to second guess the excitement rattling him and Ghetsis’ body. His pants fully slide down to his ankles. So hot right now... 

“You know what?” Ghetsis moves away from Colress, the latter letting out a soft sound of satisfaction of touch gone. He kicked off his pants, kicking them aside. Colress is quick to remove his Klinklang jacket and toss it. At last, _at last._ “I won’t do those things, because I know what makes you scream…” 

Colress can only barely get his pants and briefs off one leg when his world turns itself on its head, shoulders hitting the wall. Scraping even, but Colress doesn’t care. He leans back, half his upper body resting against the brick wall. Ghetsis hoists him up in the air off the ground and arms linked to hold him up, Colress’ legs spread wide. Balancing him, the tip right there. Teasing him as before. 

Now if Ghetsis would stop circling and just-oh.

_Oh._

Colress’ eyes snapped wide open. Ghetsis wasted no time. Colress had already prepared long before, after all. Still, that exact moment took his breath away. A sharp, exquisite pain. Colress couldn't help but whimper. 

Not all the way inside him, not yet. But now it was _just enough_ and Colress remembers just how much he needed this. He clenches down to remind Ghetsis and his lips twitch into a smirk as Ghetsis emits a sharp gasp. 

_“So tight…”_ Ghetsis snarls and Colress’ squeezes down again earning another gasp before Ghetsis finally collects himself, keeping a hold of Colress as he begins to slowly move his hips. Testing the position most likely, but despite all appearances, Ghetsis was a strong, experienced man. 

_At last at last._

He lets Ghetsis thrust as he does, drawn out and slow. Colress hesitates in holding on to Ghetsis, more than content to grip the wall, meekly looking up at Ghetsis. He brings a finger meekly to bite down on the knuckle, the wall to his back the only support standing between him and his skull smashing into the floor. He glances toward the alley once more, shadows with their persons just out of view. 

"Y-you can speed up. M'not fragile…" 

Nothing. 

And then, Ghetsis had snapped all the way inside before drawing out, repeating the process. _Yesyesyesyesyes_ , it was a miracle Colress didn't come right then and there because he felt almost certain he would have. He squirms, Ghetsis' dick nudging him in just the right spots, no control over the clenching. He wishes he had more room to move his hips, getting more of Ghetsis inside, as much as possible. How did this man not cry out so primally? 

What started slow became steady slams of Ghetsis' hips into Colress. Colress' fist tightens up, biting at his lip now. The hungry manic look in Ghetsis' eyes only intensified both the urge not to scream, only if to outdo being more quiet than Ghetsis, but also to cry out as well. 

" _Shit...Colress…_ " Ghetsis' face contorts into something practically animal, hands pressing deep into his hip bones. 

Shadows from the alley grow and shrink. There's distance clapping beneath the small squeaks Colress made, distant murmuring and chit chatting with Ghetsis' skin slapping against his. Oh, someone for sure was bound to see what was happening soon. 

_Hmm, just this once?_

_Just this once._

Colress is into a moan before becoming a sudden yelp, his left leg shooting straight up into the air before bending over Ghetsis' shoulder and the other touching the ground, Ghetsis' body shaking and- 

Fuck. _Fully hilted._

Colress is breathless. His body twists that he is almost facing away from Ghetsis and towards the wall. 

And Ghetsis is _not moving_. And that cock, all the way inside, pressed in that spot. 

"You devil…" Ghetsis' groans raspfully. One hand clenches to Colress' ass, that other tattooed arm holding up that other leg, by where it bent. 

Colress couldn't respond. 

“I know you did that on purpose.” Ghetsis rams his hips into Colress once. 

A strangled yelp follows, a lust-filled face feigning innocence to match. Even if it was turned away from Ghetsis. 

“Sounds like someone wanted to get caught.” Another ram, much more forceful. Colress shook, biting his lip. Ah yes, exactly what he wanted. A steady amount of thrusts followed, Ghetsis’ hips slapping against Colress. With his back returning to resting against the wall, leg at a peculiar angle. Perfect. _Absolutely._

“Did the Purrloin steal your tongue?” Ghetsis says, smirking when he catches Colress’ gaze for just a moment. Ghetsis hums for a moment, glancing towards the alleys and towards Colress several times. “Hmm, you’re usually begging. I wonder…” 

__What was he wondering?_ _

“Maybe you are not as needy as you claimed to be..” Ghetsis looks all around, where his cock once nestled inside began to slowly move out. 

Colress’ mind, clouded with lust, fears the countdown. He’s losing what he’s been wanting, Slowly, at that. Utter torture. Surely, Ghetsis had to be jesting. That monster. To leave him empty like that?” _But what if he was serious? What if it ends here?_

“N- _N-O._ ” Colress cries out, loud enough for the world to know and Ghetsis wastes no time to thrust in harder than ever before, any pent up energy being put to use. Adrenaline goes on hyperdrive for Colress as he senses passerbys in the setting sun. The skies were losing orange in favor of blue, so it'd take anyone with good vision or a half-way decent flashlight to see into the alleys. 

Ghetsis thrusts on with reckless abandon, nails to that odd-angled leg. For sure, Colress knows he'll be sore after this and late on afterwards but did it matter? 

_No, not at all._

Y-yes!” Colress has no control over the hiccupping gasps and trails of gleeful affirmations falling out of his mouth. This position did wonders for providing just what he needed, slamming into him and filling him just oh so right. Ghetsis’ ragged grunts. The skin on skin slaps sending jolts through his nerves. His one leg that kept him standing began to shake, threatening to give out from underneath him. He moves his hands and arms away from the wall, a true acrobatic feat. 

“Ngh-so n-now you’re getting loud?” Ghetsis snickered and groaned all at once. 

Colress let out an drawn-out audible hum. 

“Someone wants to be caught, don't they?” 

“...S-s-so?” Colress lets out a breathy laugh. “F-Fuck! _Fuck the w-world_ …b-but for now...” Shakily, he shifts his arms from the wall to reach out to Ghetsis’ broad shoulders, clenching with all of his might. If he had any more coordination, he’d grab Ghetsis by a handful of hair and smile too. “Fuck me.” 

“...Repeat that again.” 

“ _Fuck me._ ” 

“Louder now, we got to let the world know what an eager little whore you are.” 

“ _Just hold me and fuck me fill me up I’ve waited too long I need you I n-._ ” Back was Ghetsis with holding Colress up properly in his arms, Colress’ back against the wall, his hips back to that reckless rhythm and Colress could hold on with his arm wrapped around Ghetsis’ shoulders. Holding on as if letting go meant the end of the world. Ghetsis held on with just as much desperation, nails leaving small pricks of the skin. Colress could no longer think coherently, his mind racing with only one word. 

_Mineminemineminemineminemine._ A sweet broken record in his head. He could stare down the alley one more time, wondering if they at last drew an audience. 

He didn’t care. _IhavewhatIwantmine_ , his mind continues on the singular obsession pounding into him. Colress slowly wraps his legs around Ghetsis, allowing the latter to find new places for his hands to roam and to leave marks. A mutual claim of possession that only fevered the desire between them. 

It took a lot less willpower than urging Ghetsis on in ear and not as hot, but Colress was a lot more content to bury his face deep into Ghetsis’ clothed shoulder, taking in the scent of musk and sweat and cologne and sex with a pleased sigh. How comforting. He lets out plenty of gasps and whines as Ghetsis wracks every bit of his core. Ghetsis’ finally was fully hilting inside him in this position. 

“K-keep keepgoing.” Colress’ own member rubbed between his and Ghetsis’ stomachs, against the fabric of Ghetsis’ shirt, the sensations building up in his gut. Droplets of precum leaked from Colress’ dick, relishing in the onslaught. “R-ight there…” Those pathetic needy whines were music to Ghetsis’ ears as his fingers left small bruises near Colress’ ass. Sweat dripped off Ghetsis’ brow and down both of their bodies as Ghetsis’ continued the pace of the thrusts. The sky above continued to fade, the street lights flickering to life. 

“G-Ghetsis- _o-oh!_ ” Colress sucked in a breath, desperate to keep his orgasm for just a little longer. His head arched back, with Ghetsis returning the sentiment of nuzzling his face into Colress’ neck. Bruises snaked across Colress’ neck; Colress swore that Ghetsis practically swell inside and throb at the sight of his own handiwork. Ghetsis kisses against the brusied skin and searches the other side for more places to leave a mark, with all the precision and deliberation of a hunter. Another straightaway, or little nibbles? On the hand, little nips of the skin meant more of his craftsmanship to look at later. 

On the other hand, it was always a joy to show that Colress was _his._

“ _ImImIm_ -a-ahn!” Colress was gone the moment Ghetsis’ teeth broke skin again. Cum splattered between them--against Colress’ skin, against his shirt. A few lucky shots got up higher to leave little beads at Ghetsis’ chin. Ghetsis growled, the thrusting grew more frantic from that point on. Colress’ legs shakily kept his legs around Ghetsis as he failed to suppress a reasonably loud moan. _Don’tcaredon’tcare._

And Colress clenched down on Ghetsis. 

Ghetsis presses Colress into the wall, pounding for a few seconds longer until he at last he let out a drawn shudder. A string of hoarse curses slipped from Ghetsis’ mouth and into Colress’ skin as hot spurts of cum shot into Colress. One rope, two ropes, three. And even more. Colress returned the sounds with a pleased sigh, clinging tight to Ghetsis and milking every rope of cum for all it was worth. 

Solid minutes passed between them, the evening air suddenly more chilled against sweaty skin. Ghetsis holds tight, standing up straight and fighting falling to his knees. Colress’ body begins to loosen hold, muscles flack and tired. Despite his eyes being closed, he couldn’t help but smile at Ghetsis leaving soft kisses against the broken skin. A comforting reminder that despite everything, they would always be together. 

“Thank you.” He whispers to Ghetsis. 

“I never get tired of you.” Ghetsis murmurs, slowly settling Colress back to the ground. Colress could feel the scratches on his back and the marks everywhere else on his body, knowing surely he would feel all that soreness by the time they rode back to their humble little apartment with the rest of the gang. 

"...Love you." Colress tries to even his breathing, heavy with a pleasant, sated tiredness. 

"I love you too." Ghetsis replies and Colress swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“Shall we step back to that noodle shop on the way?” Colress hums a little as he shifts on unsteady legs to grab his clothes. Now there was some quiet between them, the murmurs in the street still lingered. He wonders for a moment if anyone did bother to investigate or even stare. Some adventurous side of him hoped for something like that, while his more rational side would have died an embarrassment. 

“Read my mind.” Ghetsis says with a cocky grin, fully dressed once more. He let Colress lean against him so Colress could put his pants back on. Pressing against his much taller boyfriend gives Colress a slight shiver of excitement, wondering if they’d be up for another romp when all was said and done. When Ghetsis finally wrapped an arm around Colress, they both carefully slinked their way back to their bikes. If anyone from the audience of some street performer took the time to notice, Ghetsis and Colress were none the wiser. Twenty minutes and a double entree of spicy noodles later, they returned to the apartment complex that they and the rest of the Green Ember Hydreigons called home. 

A gaggle of their cronies hung out outside the apartments, enjoying their little banter and faces red with snickering which caught Ghetsis and Colress’ attention. 

_“So, did you get a ride on that bike Mr. Colress?”_


End file.
